1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a composite cosmetic container that is capable of containing multiple cosmetic products and is easy to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmetic container has a first rotating tube, a second rotating tube, a seat and a vessel. The first rotating tube has an inner surface and two longitudinal grooves formed in the inner surface of the first rotating tube. The second rotating tube is rotatably mounted around the first rotating tube. The second rotating tube has an outer surface and two guide chutes formed through the outer surface of the second rotating tube. The seat has a body and two protrusions. The protrusions are mounted on an outer surface of the body. The protrusions are inserted into the longitudinal grooves and the guide chutes respectively. The vessel is mounted on the body. The vessel has a chamber and an outlet. The chamber is formed in the vessel to contain a cosmetic product. The outlet is formed in the vessel and is in communication with the chamber.
Users can rotate the first rotating tube, and then the first rotating tube is rotated with the second rotating tube. The protrusions of the seat are moved along the longitudinal grooves of the first rotating tube and the guide chutes of the second rotating tube, and then the seat drives the vessel to move upward or downward. When the vessel moves upward, the outlet of the vessel extends out, and the cosmetic product in the body can be dispensed easily.
The relative rotation between the first rotating tube and the second rotating tube can only drive a single vessel to move upward or downward, and the vessel only contains one cosmetic product. Therefore, the cosmetic container is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a composite cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.